


My Name Ain’t Santa But He Sittin’ On My Lap

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!





	My Name Ain’t Santa But He Sittin’ On My Lap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Name Ain't Santa But He Sittin' On My Lap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402210) by btsnodank. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

 

Sehun büyük boy yatakta Kindle’dan hikaye okuyan Jongin’in yanına sokuldu.

“Selam,” dedi Sehun. Jongin homurdanınca Sehun onu ittirdi. “SELAM DEDİM.”

“Tamam.”

“Noel geldi. Bana bir şey aldın mı?” Sehun sordu.

“Hayır. Yani, henüz almadım.” Jongin tembelce yanıtladığında Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Ughh,” Sehun homurdanarak ondan uzaklaştı. “Birisi neden tembel bir sevgili yaptığımı anlatsın bana.”

“Bu apartmanda sadece senin ve benim olduğunun farkındasın, değil mi Sehun?” Jongin sırıtarak söyledi.

“SUS SEN!”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Sehun odalarında üzerinde Noel temalı iç çamaşırıyla kasılarak yürüyordu. Havlusunu unutmuştu ve mermer yere yakın olan çekmeceye uzandı. Havluların yeri orasıydı. Jongin gözlerini Sehun’un dolgun kalçasından alamayarak yatakta huzursuzca kıpırdandı. ‘Lanet olsun, tüm gece onu sertçe becereceğim.’

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak Jongin’e baktı. “Neye bakıyorsun öyle sen?”

“Seksi kıçına bebeğim.” Jongin dudağını ısırıp göz kırptı.

Sehun üçüncü defa gözlerini devirmişti. Jongin’in limitini test etmek için kalçasını biraz daha yukarıya kaldırdı. Sehun elindeki havluyla doğrulduğunda Jongin’in elini çıplak belinde hissetmişti ve dokunuşu Sehun’un bedenine titreşimler gönderiyordu. Eğilerek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırıp alt dudağını emdi. Dişleriyle çekiştirdiğinde Sehun’un inlemesini sağlamıştı. Jongin’in eli yukarıya çıkarken Sehun’un bedenini dokunuşları altında gerilmesini hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’un tomurcuğunu sıkıştırdı. Sehun nefesini içine çektiğinde Jongin dilini Sehun’un mağarasına sokmak için avantajı kullandı. Sehun’un ağzını işgal ederek tadına baktı bir süre.

Geri çekildiklerinde Sehun’un dudakları şişmiş haldeydi ve yüzü çatıktı. Jongin sırıttı.

“Sevimli baksır.” Kardan adamın gülümseyen yüzünü dürttü – Sehun’un üyesinin başına denk geliyordu. “Benim için giy bunu.”

Sehun ona kaşlarını çattı ve arkasını dönerek banyoya gitti.

Sehun çıktığında kırmızı kardan adamlı çamaşır hala üzerindeydi ve Jongin dudaklarını yaladı. Sehun havluyu odanın bir köşesine atarak Jongin’in üzerine tırmandı. Kindle’ı alarak çekmecenin üzerine koydu ve Jongin’in dudaklarını kavradı. Bir süre tutkuyla öpüştüler, ara sıra araya dilleri karışıyordu. Sehun geri çekildiğinde dudakları arasında salya çizgisi oluşmuştu.

Jongin’in sersemlemiş gözlerinin içine baktığında kendi yansımasını görmüştü. Daha sonra eğilerek Jongin’in boynunun yumuşak tenini dişledi. Jongin’in erkeksi kokusunu içine çekti. Dudaklarını yeniden tene bastırarak esmer tenin her noktasına kelebek öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Jongin dokunuştan dolayı ürpermişti ama Sehun tenini emerek kırmızı izler bırakırken rahatlamıştı.

Jongin’in elleri Sehun’un iç çamaşırına doğru ilerledi ve parmağını asılıp lastiğini çekerek Sehun’un beyaz tenine çarptırdı. Çıkan ses Jongin’in hoşuna gitmişti ve teni tamamen kızarana kadar buna devam etti.

“Oh, bebeğim…” Sehun’un dudaklarına doğru nefessizce fısıldadı. “Benim için çok ıslaksın…”

Sehun’un üyesinin başını durmaksızın dürtüyordu ve onu kumaşın üzerinden avuçlamaya başladı. Sehun iç çamaşırını indirerek yarı sert üyesini ortaya çıkardı. Jongin onu okşayarak menilerini lube olarak kullanıyordu. Jongin’in elinin üyesinde olmasını ve kulaklarına müzik yaratan sesleri seviyordu Sehun.

Jongin onu okşarken Jongin’in çene hattına öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Sehun inlemesini bastırarak Jongin’in boğazını öpüyordu. Öpücükleri köprücük kemiklerine ve daha sonra sağ göğsüne ilerleyerek onu ağzına aldı. Diğer tomurcuğu parmakları arasında çekiştiriyordu. Jongin inleyerek Sehun’u daha sert okşadı.

Jongin inleyerek şortunu çıkarıyordu ve kedi baksırı üzerinden kendini okşamaya başladı. Sehun’un eli kendi elinin üzerine kapandı ve ittirdi. Sehun kedinin yüzünü dürtmeye başladı; aynı Jongin’in kendisine yaptığı gibi ve sonra üyesini avuçladı. Jongin inanılmaz derecede hızla sertleşmişti ve Sehun baksırını çıkardı.

“Beni emecek misin bebeğim?” Jongin, Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadığında Sehun titredi. Jongin’in üyesini ağzına aldığında Jongin nabız gibi atan üyesi etrafındaki sıcaklıkla iç çekti. Sehun ağzına alamadığı yerleri eliyle okşuyordu ve başında dilini dolandırarak menileri yutuyordu.

Jongin hassas kaslarını gerildiğini ve rahatladığını hissediyordu. Jongin, Sehun’un boğazına kendini bıraktığını hissetti. Sehun öksürerek bazılarını çıkarmıştı. Jongin hızla onu öperek kendi tadına baktı.

“Affedersin,” Jongin hızla özür dileyerek Sehun’u boynundan ensesine kadar öpmeye başladı. Jongin ensesindeki hassas teni yaladığında ve öptüğünde Sehun gerildi. Daha sonra yeniden yalayarak Sehun’un tenindeki metal tadına varıyordu.

“Hemen… becer beni, sen—“ Jongin deliğini parmağıyla dürtünce Sehun nefesini içine çekti.

Sehun’u yatırarak üzerine çıktı. Parmağı hala Sehun’un deliğinin etrafında dolanıyordu. İçine itti ama Sehun irkilmemişti. Ona çok normal geliyordu. Jongin parmağını itip çıkararak Sehun’un kalçasındaki kasların parmağını sarmalamasını izliyordu. Diğer parmağını ekleyerek makaslama hareketlerine başlamıştı. Sehun’un kalçasındaki kasların parmaklarını takip ettiğini görünce gülümsedi.

Parmaklarını çıkararak Sehun’un teninde dolaştırdı Jongin. Üyesiyle Sehun’un girişine sürtündü ve Sehun göğsündeki zevkle titredi.

“Seni yalamalı mıyım bebeğim?” Jongin sorduğunda Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Ama Jongin onu dinlememişti. Eğilerek yüzünü Sehun’un pembe deliğine yaklaştırdı. Dilini çıkarak girişine ittirip geri çekiyordu. Sehun inliyordu; orasının yalanmasından nefret ediyordu ama iyi hissettirdiğini inkar edemezdi. Jongin dilini yeniden sokarak içinde hareket ettirdi; Sehun’un duvarlarının pembe kasın etrafında sıkışmasını hissediyordu.

“Dur… dur…” Sehun nefes nefeseydi.

Jongin, Sehun’un yüzüne baktı. “Neden, hoşuna gitmedi mi?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Jongin hızla Sehun’un dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. Üyesini Sehun’un girişine konumlandırarak acı verici bir yavaşlıkta içine itti. Jongin’i sarmalamak için çabalayan deliğiyle Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Jongin’in boyutuna hala alışamamıştı.

“Hareket edeyim mi?” Jongin sordu ve Sehun hızla başını salladı.

Sehun’un içinde hareket etmeye başladı, ten tene çarpıyordu ve sahne hem görülmeye hem de duyulmaya değerdi. Sehun, Jongin’in başka bir noktayı amaçlamasıyla inliyordu. Jongin’in üyesi prostatıyla buluştuğunda gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Tanıdık his damarlarında geziyordu.

“Daha fazla! Lütfen!” Jongin’e yalvarıyordu. Jongin ona itaat ederek daha hızlı ve daha sert vurdurmaya başladı. Sehun karnının kasıldığını hissediyordu. Ve sonrasıysa beyaz sıvısını Jongin’in kaslı göğsüne, karnına, kendi karnına boşaltmıştı.

Jongin kendini Sehun’un derinliklerine bırakarak içinden çıkmadan önce bir süre bekledi. Sehun’un büzüşen deliğinden sızan sıvıyı görünce kıkırdadı.

“Mutlu Noeller bebeğim.” Jongin sırıtıyordu. Ensesi ve sırtı terle parlarken Sehun ona sertçe baktı.

“Bana her zaman istediğim Cartier bilekliği alacağını düşünmüştüm, siktir!” Sehun sızlandı.

“Sana alacağım tek bileklik, azdığında penisine bağlayacağım bileklik olur bebeğim.” Jongin ona göz kırptı.

 

_**The END.** _

 


End file.
